The present embodiments relate to a receiving coil for magnetic resonance applications.
Images with a high signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) may be recorded in magnetic resonance imaging using local coils. Local coils are antenna systems that are provided in the immediate vicinity on top of (anterior) or underneath (posterior) the patient. During a magnetic resonance measurement, the excited atomic nuclei induce a voltage in the individual antennae of the local coil. The induced voltage is amplified by a low noise preamplifier (e.g., low noise amplifier (LNA)) and forwarded (e.g., via a cable) to the receiving electronic device. “Local coil” and “receiving coil” therefore denote an antenna system that may include one or more antenna elements (coil elements). The individual antenna elements may be configured as loop antennae, butterfly coils or saddle coils. A coil includes the antenna elements, the preamplifiers, further electronic devices and cabling, the housing and may include a cable with a connector, by way of which the coil is connected to the magnetic resonance system. The receiver arranged on the system side filters and digitizes the signal received by the local coil and passes the data to an evaluation device that may derive an image or a spectrum from the measurement. The evaluation device makes the derived image or spectrum available to the user for diagnosis.
Specific coils may be used for imaging in the region of the extremities (e.g., arms, legs, hands, feet) in the prior art. It is necessary, for example, for the requirements of orthopedic imaging, for the coils to be configured as transmitting and receiving coils. The local coil, which covers only parts of the body and not the whole body coil, surrounds the whole body and is used for transmitting. The same coil is also used for receiving.